Damn Brat!
by Twilight-Roxas
Summary: Naruto had been shrunk into a little kid! It's all Tsunade's fault! Sakura is appointed to take care of him while Tsunade made the antidote. How will Sasuke react when he found out that this 'brat' is going to stay with him and Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay... I suddenly have this urge to write this... So... XD Please Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I seriously don't think you guy's need it... Right?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Knock... Knock... Knock..._

"Enter" Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, said while rummaging through some of the documents that Shizune, her apprentice, had practically thrown to her. The door is pushed opened and reveal a pink haired lady. "Tsunade-sama... you called for me?" Sakura asked her mentor. Sakura is now an 18 years old woman with long pink locks and beautiful curves. Tsunade looked up from the large pile of documents to look at Sakura.

"Sakura... I have a favor to ask of you..." Tsunade anounced with a serious face. "Hai" Sakura replied. Tsunade heaved a sigh before saying...

"Could you take care of Naruto for me?"

Silence erupted around the Hokage office. But it won't be long...

"SAY WHAT????!!"

"Now, now... calm down Sakura..." Tsunade laughed nervously. "Gomen, Tsunade-sama... I was... surprised..." Sakura twitched, smiling apologetically. Tsunade sighed in relief. "But... Tsunade-sama... Naruto isn't a little kid anymore... In case you didn't notice... He's the same age as me" Sakura made a face and crossed her arms. Tsunade, once again, laughed nervously, "Well... you see... We had this little accident..." Tsunade said.

"What accident?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well..." Before Tsunade could start...

"TSUNADE BAA-CHAN!!!!!!!!" a voice which sound A LOT like Naruto's erupted.

"What in the world...?" Sakura was startled for a while there. The door was slammed open and revealed...

"N-naruto?" Sakura blinked in disbelief. Right there standing before her is Naruto. But looked younger. A LOT younger. Sakura shook her head. "Eh? Waaa! Onee-chan! Kawaii!" the young Naruto beamed and hugged Sakura's delicate legs. Sakura blinked and looked down at Naruto. Then at Tsunade. Then blinked again.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said sweetly. _Too sweetly..._

"Yes?" Tsunade was sweating a bit.

"I take it that you have some explanation to do?" Sakura twitched at her sensei.

"I was about to..." Tsunade muttered.

Sakura crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground with Naruto beside her.

"Well..." Tsunade began.

_-------------------------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------_

"That should do it!" Tsunade wiped the sweat from her forehead and smiled in accomplishment. "I'm going to get some sake for all this hard work!" Tsunade then walked out of the office and towards Shizune's office. She had forgotten to lock her office door due to her excitement to drink her beloved sake.

Meanwhile...

"Tsunade baa-chan!!" Naruto called with, now, a deeper voice. Though he still is a little kid inside him. He then walked right into the the Hokage's office, "Tsunade baa-chan?" he called into the empty room. He looked around and felt no chakra of the Godaime. "Wonder where she is?" he scratched his head. "Maybe off somewhere to drink her sake..." he grinned. "Wait till i tell Shizune nee-chan about it!" he grinned evilly.

"I wonder why she likes sake so much?" Naruto wodnered out loud. He saw a bottle containing liquid inside it. 'Hmmm?' he thought and took it up and sniffed it. He cringes his nose at the smell, "Smells weird... Wonder if it tastes weird too?" Naruto said to no one on particular. He looked around to make sure no one's there. "Oh well... A sip won't hurt..." he said and sipped a little of the liquid.

"Hey! This actually tastes pretty nice!" Naruto beamed and started to drink little by little.

"Oh shit! I forgot to lock my office doors! What if someone entered and drank the potion?!" Tsunade yelled and practically ran back to her office. She arrived and saw the door opened. Tsunade paled, "Oh shit" she whispered. 'Please don't let it be someone inside...' she chanted in her mind like a mantra. She opened the door to see no one there. She sighed in relief.

Until...

"Baa-chan!" a voice called. Tsunade's forehead popped out a vein. She was going to kill the person that called her by that suffix! "Who the hell do you think you're calling baa-cha---... huh?" She turned around to see no one there. "Huh?" she breathed out. Then she felt a tug on her pants.

"Baa-chan" the voice said. Tsunade looked down to see...

"OH MY FUDGES PIE!" Tsunade yelled randomly. Well... she can't curse in front of a kid can she??

The person that had been calling her was none other than Naruto. Who had been shrunk into a young kid.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?!" Sakura bursted out.

"So could you take care of him while I make the antidote?" Tsunade pleaded at her apprentice.

"Hell no, Tsunade-sama... AS IF I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS..." Sakura looked down at the young Naruto.

"Eh?" the young Naruto cocked his head a little at Sakura.

Sakura can't help but melt by the little expression, "So... Cute..." She twitched. Trying not to give in into the cute face she's receiving. Tsunade smirked, "Cute little kid, ain't he?" she taunted, knowing Sakura's weakness. Sakura glared at her mentor and tried not to look at Naruto's face. But to avail.

"UGH! FINE!!" Sakura growled.

"Oh thank you Sakura!" Tsunade clapped her hands together in glee. Sakura glared at her mentor again and looked at Naruto and sighed, "Guess you're stuck with me..." Sakura said. "Oh and Sakura? He'll have to stay with you until i made the antidote..." Tsunade smiled. Sakura twitched, "Fine..." she replied with gritted teeth. How can she deny?

"Come on, Naruto... Let's go get you some new clothes..." Sakura said and walked out of the office.

Naruto quickly ran towards her and took her hands. Sakura looked down at the boy with her mesmerizing green eyes. Naruto smiled sweetly at her making Sakura smile back, "You're so cute, Naru-chan" she cooed. Naruto blushed a bit and looked down on the ground. Sakura giggled.

"Now i wonder how Sasuke-kun will react to it?" Sakura thought about her boyfriend and walked out of the Hokage mansion.

"React to what?" a cool voice asked.

Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke there in his ANBU uniform. She smiled and waved at him, "Sasuke-kun!" she called happily. Sasuke smirked at her, 'Stil beautiful...' he thought. He had been away for a week due to a S-class mission he had received from Tsunade. He looked at the 'thing' that cling onto Sakura's hand. He frowned, "Who's this... kid?" he asked. Refraining from calling the 'thing' a brat.

Sakura giggled, "Cute isn't he?" she asked. Sasuke twitched, 'Cute?' he thought incredulously. "It's Naruto..." Sakura replied. "Naruto? But..." Sasuke looked at Sakura in confusion and frowned, he hated to be confused. "Well you see..." Sakura then explained to Sasuke wad had happened. Sasuke nodded. "So he have to stay with us in the meantime..." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded but then... "Wait a second... He's staying in OUR house?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep!" Sakura smiled at him, oblivious of Sasuke's twitching expression. "Bakemono!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke and stuck his tongue out at him. Sakura giggled. Sasuke twitched, "What did you say, kid?" Sasuke taunted. Sakura sighed, "Sasuke-kun..." she tried to calm him. Sasuke then soften when he heard Sakura called him. He wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and nestled into her neck, "I'm tired... Let's get back home and sleep..." Sasuke whispered into her ear.

Sakura blushed. Eventhough they are together for 2 years. Sakura still couldn't get rid of her shyness. When she was about to reply, she felt someone pry them apart. "HENTAI! Don't touch onee-chan!" Naruto hissed at Sasuke. Sasuke, who was angry of being pried off of his own girlfriend by this... brat, growled. Sakura sweatdropped, "Naru-chan... He's umm... my boyfriend so it's okay..." she blushed when she said it.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's current reaction. Naruto pouted and made a teary expression, "But..." he sniffed a bit. Sakura melted completely into Naruto's adorable face. Sasuke scoffed. "Aww... It's okay... Just don't do it next time okay?" Sakura pinched his cheek and kissed his forehead. Sasuke twitched, 'I haven't even get a kiss from her yet since i came back from the damn mission!' he thought. "Come on Naru-chan... Let's go get you some new clothes I promised..." Sakura cooed and picked him up. (He's small in size so its okay i guess)

"Sasuke-kun! You coming?" Sakura smiled at her boyfriend. Sasuke nodded and walked behind her. Sakura walked ahead on. Naruto, who was being held by Sakura, stuck his tongue out at Sasuke with a kiddy smirk. "Damn brat..." Sasuke muttered and clanched his fist. "You said something, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked concernedly at her boyfriend. Sasuke shook his head and smiled a bit at her. Sakura then smiled back and took Sasuke's hand dragging him to the clothes store.

Naruto frowned at the contact made. Sasuke smirked at the brat. As Naruto smirked back, Sasuke was curious of what he could've been smirking about.

"Nee-chan... I'm slipping..." Naruto clutches Sakura's shoudler harder to convince her. "Oh gomen Naru-chan!" Sakura let go off Sasuke's hand to support Naruto's body. Refraining him from slipping. Naruto grinned evilly at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Naruto, 'This is WAR!' Sasuke thought and growled lightly at Naruto so Sakura couldn't hear.

---------------------------End of Chapter------------------------------

_**Well? What do you think? Want me to continue? Drop a little reply and tell me what you think about it. Thanks a bunch! Muax! Tata!**_

_**-Twilight-**_


	2. IceCream Chaos

_**Wow! I got so many reviews! Hehe... I love to see Sasuke jealous too! And the fact that Naruto caused it makes it more funnier! XD**_

_**Diclaimer: **Do not own them. Therefore thou shall not sue me..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was awake early that morning. She stratched in and sat up... Well... at least she TRIED to sit up. If only those possessive hands would let go of her waist that is. Sakura giggled, causing Sasuke to wake up too, "Ohayo Sasuke-kun..." Sakura pecked him on his cheek. Sasuke grunted and threw the covers over his head, and also Sakura's since she's sleeping beside him. Sakura frowned, "Wake up!" she half yelled at him.

Sasuke muttered something and pulled Sakura closer to him. Sakura rolled her eyes, "What's that?" she leaned in closer so she could hear what her boyfriend is saying. Sasuke then look at her with a sleepy grin, "I said 'a morning kiss might wake me up'..." he repeated. Sakura blushed, "Oh quit being a baby! Now wake up!" Sakura, no sitting on the bed, pulled away the covers from Sasuke. Then she regretted ever doing it.

Sasuke was clad with only in his black boxers. Sakura blushed and threw back the covers at him. Sasuke chuckled in amusement. Sakura pouted and crossed her arms, "Mou... I'm serious! Wake up!" Sakura scolded. Sasuke's face turned into serious mode, "I was being serious about that morning kiss too" he said flatly. Sakura blushed again for the umphteenth time that morning, "Fine..." she muttered and pecked him lightly on the lips. "There, happy?" she asked.

She yelped when she was being pulled down. She fell directly onto Sasuke's chest, "That's it? You got to do better than that if you intend to be my wife" Sasuke smirked smugly. Sakura twitched, "Who said I wanted to be your wife anyways?" she punched his chest. Sasuke groaned, "Or you would rather me marry Ino instead?" he raised his eyebrows. Sakura glared at him and immediately sat up, "It's not my problem! Besides! She's engaged with Shikamaru!" she huffed. She heard Sasuke chuckle.

Sasuke wrapped his hands around Sakura's waist and nuzzled her neck, "You knew I was kidding... Now give me the morning kiss you promised..." he smirked. Sakura turned her head away, "Since when did i promise you?" she giggled when she hear him grunt in impatience. "Fine... you won!" with that Sasuke crushed his lips on Sakura's. Sakura smiled at Sasuke's possesiveness. Before they can even start to deepen the kiss...

_BAM!!_

Sakura broke away and whipped her head at the direction of the door. There stand young Naruto with a yellow cute ramen pajamas, "Naru-chan!" she exclaimed. Sasuke glared at the brat at the door with his hand still around Sakura's waist. "What are you doing here?" Sakura blinked. "Ah! Nee-chan! Ohayo! Gomen... Did I interrupted something?" Naruto's face revealed guilt.

Sakura blinked at Naruto. Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Should I remind you that she is MY girlfriend, brat?" he growled out. Sakura blushed, " Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hit him lightly on his chest.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Tch..." he said. Sakura got out of the bed and towards the, now grinning, Naruto. "Come on... let's go cook you and Sasuke-kun some breakfast" she urged and took Naruto by the hand towards the stairs.

Naruto raspberried Sasuke which is still on the bed. "Stupid brat..." he cursed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the breakfast table. Sasuke sat next to Sakura which sat next to Naruto. Because Naruto insisted to sit beside his dear 'nee-chan' so the ahem... pervert would do nothing to his dear 'nee-chan'. Sasuke growled for being forbid to touch his own girlfriend. Example, everytime he attempted to put his hand on her lap or hold her hand, Naruto would 'choke' on his food. Sakura then would be attentative towards him.

"Naru-chan... are my cooking that bad? You choked alot of times..." Sakura asked, patting Naruto on the back. Naruto blushed and grinned sheepishly at her. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, do you have any mission?" Sakura smiled at her boyfriend. "I'm free all day" he sipped his coffee. Sakura nodded and ate a bite of the pancake she cooked, looking a but dissappointed. Sasuke eyed her from the corner of his onyx eyes and sighed, "Sakura..." he began. Only to be interrupted by the little wicked demon from oblivion, "Ne nee-chan! I wanna go to the park!" he said.

Sasuke swear that his mug would break into pieces in his grip right now if Sakura hadn't said, "Gomen Naru-chan... We can't go to the park today... Maybe next time ne?" she smiled apologetically at the little boy. Naruto pouted. Sasuke smirked, "How bout we just dump him there to play by his own?" he said. Sakura thought that he was joking and smacked him upside his head, "Yeah right... We were supposed to look after him" she said.

"Hn..." Sasuke said. "Someone's grumpy in the morning" Sakura giggled. Sasuke smirked, "It can be helped..." he said. Sakura blushed and rolled her eyes. Naruto gagged at the scene before him. "So what are we gonna do the whole day?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Why the sudden interest...?" she asked.

Sasuke just shrugged. "You'll know later..." Sakura grinned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke twitched for the umphteenth time that day. "Hey chicken hair-san! Are you listening?" a certain little demon asked.

'Why am I here with this brat again?' Sasuke rubbed his temples.

**Few Minutes Before...**

_"So where ARE we going?" Sasuke asked, annoyed that he's being dragged all the way down the street, without knowing where the heck are they going._

_Then they suddenly stopped. Sakura turned around with that smile of hers. Sasuke's eyes widened, "No, Sakura. No" He warned. "Oh please? Sasuke-kun? It's just for a while!" She pleaded. "No" Sasuke looked away. Naruto was near them running aroung like some lunatic._

_"I promise I'll make it up to you..." Sakura clasped her hands together and gave Sasuke her famous puppy dog eyes._

_"Fine..." Sasuke sighed. Sakura grinned at her boyfriend and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Thanks Sasuke-kun!" she thanked and ran off._

_"Hey where did nee-chan go?" Naruto asked._

**And So... Here they are...**

"Hoi! Chiken hair-san! Are you still sane?" Naruto practically screamed in Sasuke's ear.

"_Yes, Naru-chan?_" he asked, trying to contain his annoyance.

"You know... You better off call me Naruto... Is sounds weird if YOU called me 'Naru-chan' and besides... we're not close or anything so don't act like we are" Naruto grinned. Oh how Sasuke wanted to strangle this kid... no... more like BRAT right then and right there.

"Chicken hair-san! You're day dreaming again! I'm telling nee-chan later!" Naruto huffed. "What do you want" Sasuke asked, err, demanded from Naruto. "Before that. Do i have your attention now?" Naruto asked. "If I'm not I won't be standing here like an idiot and asking you what the fucking hell you want" Sasuke growled out. The young Naruto gasped dramatically and said, "You used a foul word on me!"

'Oh _please..._' Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So what? Go hire a lawyer and sue me" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto ignored him, "Whatever... I want an ice-cream! Go get it for me" he ordered Sasuke.

"What am I? Your dog?" Sasuke snorted.

"You look like one... might as well ACT like one" Naruto smirked.

"In your dreams, which by the way, will not even occur" Sasuke snapped back.

"I said I wanted ice-cream and I want it now!" Naruto whined.

"Not until you asked properly" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're such a meanie" Naruto began to get teary. All the passerby had stopped and whispered to each other which Sasuke could only make out a few of what they had said.

_"What man is he? Bullying a kid like that"_

_"Hey isn't he the Uchiha clan prodigy? I never knew he had such manners! Poor kid..."_

'What the fuck?' Sasuke twitched, again.

"Fine!" he growled out and went to buy the ice-cream for Naruto.

Naruto grinned in triumphant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?!" a high pitched voice cut through the once silent air.

"Calm down, Ino..." Sakura said to her blonde haired best friend.

"W-wait... You mean t-that N-naruto-kun is shrunk i-into a k-kid again?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata... You REALLY need to stop that stuttering of yours..." Sakura advised. Hinata blushed, "Gomen..." she mumbled.

"Are you serious?!" Ino asked in disbelief.

"Geez, Ino. Why are you so worked up about it anyway?" Sakura sighed.

"Well he IS staying at your house right?" Ino asked.

"Yeah so?" Sakura shrugged.

Ino and Hinata shared a look, "Sasuke was also staying with you right?" Ino asked.

"What do you mean? Of course he does..." Sakura raised a brow.

Ino sighed and Hinata giggled.

"What"

"Nothing Sakura... I swear... sometimes you're as dense as a log"

"Huh?"

Suddenly...

"SHIT!!! COME BACK YOU BRAT!!" a voice roared.

"What the hell?" Ino jumped.

"Ano... Is that Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked, peering outside the window of the cafe.

"What?" Sakura asked and stood up.

Suddenly, one boy and one man rushed into the cafe and chased around, "Damn brat! You're dead!" Sasuke growled. Everyone stared in confusion and some blinked. What a scene they made. One man covered in mint ice-cream chasing a boy around. Not a scene you see everyday eh?

"What on earth happen to you, Sasuke?" Ino placed her hands on her hips.

"N-naruto-kun?" Hinata blinked, looking at the young Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura approached her boyfriend and wiped the ice-cream from his face.

"That little... demon chucked his ice-cream at my face..." Sasuke hissed.

"Well you bought the wrong flavor" Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"Why you ungrateful little..." Sasuke approached Naruto.

Naruto yelped and hid behind Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! Let's just get you cleaned up..." Sakura wiped the ice-cream and tried to get the sticky substance out of his hair and frowned.

"Hina-chan... can you please take care of Naru-chan for a bit?" Sakura asked.

"H-hai" Hinata asked and took Naruto by the hand.

"Now let's get you cleaned up" Sakura giggled a little at Sasuke's frowning face.

Ino sighed, "Troublesome..." she muttered.

-------------------------End Of Chapter--------------------------

_**Hey there! This is the second chapter! What a chaotic day for our dear Sasuke-kun. Heheh... XD Oh yeah... don't get me wrong. I adore everyone in the Naruto anime. Just cause i made Sasuke-kun looked utterly hopeless in this fic doesn't mean I hate him. Well... Except when he got too arrogant for his own good... Oh Oops! Please do review.**_

_**-Twilight-**_


	3. Luck is On Sasuke's Side

_**(cough) Wow... It has been a while since I updated, eh? I'm so sorry... Cause I had too many things to do in school that sometimes I felt as if I don't even have the time to rest for at least a minute! O.o**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. A girl can dream though... XD_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened the door to her house and entered. Followed by an ice-cream covered Sasuke. Sasuke is currently mumbling uncountable ways to dispose Naruto.

Suddenly Sakura yelped as she was shoved hard but gently to the wall, "Sasuke-kun" she tried to sound serious. "Finally... We can be alone without interruptions from the brat" Sasuke said in relief. Well that's the first. Imagine. A Uchiha prodigy that is known to be fearless is annoyed by a mere kid.

"Sasuke-kun. He's just a kid" Sakura reasoned.

"He's a 18 year-old kid being shrunked by the Godaime, Sakura" Sasuke corrected.

Sakura sweatdropped, "Oh... Right..." she blinked. Sasuke sighed and leaned closer to Sakura, intending to kiss her. Sakura evaded, "I'm not kissing you until you're clean" she said. Sasuke grunted and headed towards the toilet, dragging Sakura along with him.

"Two people makes it faster" Sasuke smirked.

"Mou..." Sakura blushed.

(A/N: Don't think dirty... they're only cleaning Sasuke's hair. His body is miraculously clean. Besides... This fic is rated T)

Sakura was sitting on the couch calling Hinata as Sasuke is currently changing in the room.

"Gomen Hinata... For troubling you" Sakura apologised.

Hinata laughed nervously at the other line, "It's fine, Sakura-chan... How's Sasuke-kun's... condition?" she asked awkwardly.

Sakura laughed, "He had to shave his hair off" she joked.

Unfortunately Hinata thought it was real. She gasped, "Oh my!!!" she almost fainted.

"Hinata... I'm kidding" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Uhm... Hai..." Hinata replied. Suddenly at the background there's glass breaking sound and someone yelling out, "HOI!!!"

"?? Hinata? Is everything all right?" Sakura asked, hearing the odd noise.

"Kya! Naru—Uh.. It's fine Sakura-chan... I'll call you back later!" Hinata quickly said and hung up the phone.

Sakura blinked and stared at the phone for a while before putting it back on the table. She slumped back only to fall into someone's arms. Sasuke's of course. Duh. Startled by the sudden appearance, Sakura swung her fist at Sasuke.

"Shit!!" Sasuke cursed.

"Gah!!!"

"Oh my god!" Sakura gasped. So what or who DID Sakura hit?

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at the hole in the kitchen wall. Sasuke smirked, "God does exist" he said. Sakura didn't hear what Sasuke said and went to look for Naruto.

"Oh my god" Sakura gasped as she found Naruto. He was miraculously still alive, much to Sasuke's dismay and Sakura's relief. Sakura tended on Naruto's new developed bruise ala Sakura. Oh... And Naruto is still conscious too, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"Gomen! Naru-chan" she apologised as she healed the bruise. Naruto winced and his face is pale, "That was some punch, nee-chan" he commented.

She winced at the ugly-looking bruise, "Have I ever told you how much I loved you, Sakura?" Sasuke asked coolly. Chibi Naruto glared at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked back.

"Sasuke-kun! This isn't funny! I could've killed him!" Sakura confessed.

"No shit. Why didn't he die then" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Hold on Naru-chan... I'm going to heal you" Sakura said softly.

The phone rang. Sasuke went to answer it since Sakura is busy healing her own victim, "Uchiha Sasuk" he said.

"Ah Sasuke-kun! Bad news... Naruto-kun ran away... He's probably heading--.." Hinata was cut off by Sasuke.

"Ah... I know" He stared at the duo through the big hole in the kitchen. He smirked when Naruto winced in pain. Evil, ain't he?

"Oh... I see he's there" Hinata sighed in relief.

"Hn" Sasuke answered.

"I'm so sorry" Hinata apologised.

"Bye" Sasuke said and hung up the phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look nee-chan! I'm well now!" Naruto grinned as he pounced on the cough in between Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura giggled.

'First he got punched by Sakura's inhumane strenght. And the next thing you know he's prancing around' Sasuke thought. "Let's go to the park" Naruto's eyes gleamed with eagerness.

"Gomen Naru-chan. Not today. We need to see Tsunade-sama" Sakura smiled. Naruto pouted.

"Right... Let's go" Sasuke stood up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura called as she knocked the Hokage's office door.

"Come in" Tsunade answered. As Sakura opened the door, various smells of herbs and medicines is disposed into the air. Naruto instantly closed his nose. Sakura twitched, "What are you doing, Tsunade-sama?" she asked. Sasuke frowned at the smell, 'Whatever it is... It doesn't smell good' he thought.

"I'm finding the antidote" Tsunade said.

"Any improvement?" Sasuke immediately questioned.

Everyone looked at him. Sasuke shrugged and looked away. "Well... Not to say there is none. In fact there is some information on the reversal potion" Tsunade sat down on her chair and sighed. "Really?" Sakura asked with hope.

"Unfortunately we don't have the proper way to make the potion" Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest.

Sakura sighed. Sasuke scowled. Naruto touched the bottle on Tsunade's desk and smell it. He frowned at the smell and tried to drink it.

"NARUTO!!" Tsunade shouted.

Naruto instantly let go of the bottle and it dropped onto the floor with a 'thud'. "Don't touch anything. AT ALL" Tsunade warned. Naruto gulped and sat at the corner obediently. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction.

"So we suggest that we test the potion on Naruto. It's harmless, don't worry" Tsunade continued.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Are you sure?" she asked. Tsunade nodded, "Come back everyday to see the progress" Tsunade said. Sakura and Sasuke nodded, "Hai" they said in unison.


End file.
